Jaw Drops
by Knouge22
Summary: Review on 'nay' or 'yay.' Knuckles is falling for Rouge...or Rouge is falling for Knuckles


"Again?" Knuckles whines slowly being dragged behind Shadow and Sonic.

"Knuckles don't act like you don't want to see your girlfriend!" Sonic jokes punching him in the fore-arm.

"She's not my girlfriend you dilweed." Knuckles snaps shoving Sonic.

"Idiots…" Shadow mumbles opening the door to let Knuckles and Sonic go in.

"Hey guys…" Blaze said already holding three menu's ready to seat them in our usual spot.

"Hey Blaze…" Sonic motioned towards her. Knuckles did a slight wave and Shadow grunted.

"I almost forgot…is Rouge in today?" Sonic asked nudging Knuckles in the ribs.

"I'll make sure she comes to your table!" she coos and shows us our table. Even though we already know where we sit. Knuckles next to Sonic and Shadow on a booth by himself…you know why.

"Hey guys…" Rouge grins hard and sits lightly next to Shadow.

"Helllloooo beautiful…" Sonic coos.

"Aww Big Blue." Rouge flushes.

Shadow pretended to yawn and put his arm around Rouge. "Well if it isn't my best friend."

"Hey Shady…" she whispered and nuzzled into him.

"Hey Knux." Rouge says cheesing really hard at him.

"H-hey Rouge…" He mumbled fidgeting in his seat.

"Good, good. That's the first time I have ever heard you say a complete sentence to me." she blushed.

"Yeah, he's a bit shy around girls…" Sonic explained.

"STUPID! Your saying that as if I'm not here!" Knuckles snapped at Sonic.

"Hey, don't get all mad at me…"

"Well you're the one sticking your quills into everybody's business."

"Do they usually do this?" Rouge asked Shadow just watching them fight.

"Yeah…pretty much." he groans rolling his eyes at them. 'Shadow to the rescue…" he mumbles.

"Okay OKAY! Listen up ladies you both look pretty now can we shut up and order?" Shadow yelled finally getting them to be quiet.

"Moron…" Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"Okay, usual I suppose?" Rouge asked pulling out her pen tucked behind her ear.

"Yeah." they all agree.

"Okay I'll try to be back as soon as possible so you guys don't get worried." Rouge blushed and walked off. All three of them eyeing her butt.

"Whoa…" Shadow groaned.

"Wow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"That's some intense heiney!" Sonic said. Shadow and Knuckles eyed him.

"What it is!" he snapped sinking deeper into his chair.

"I definitely call dibs!" Sonic snapped.

"You can't call dibs on a girl that doesn't want you!" Knuckles yells looking furiously at Sonic.

"Why not? Does Knuxie-wuxie wanna call his dwibs on the gurlie-wulie?" Sonic asked squeezing at Knuckles cheeks.

He smacked his hands off. "Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" Knuckles then gets up from the table and goes to the restroom.

On his way he sees Rouge peeking her head in the bathroom door yelling "Get back to work!"

She turns and jumps at the sight of Knuckles. "O you scared me…" she laughed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…" he mumbles blushing extremely hard.

"That…" she motions towards the girl's restroom, "Our daily slacker does her work in the restroom so someone has to step up and say something to her."

"Oh ok…I wasn't going to ask I just wondered." he said trying to avoid any more conversation with her.

"So um…did you need anything?" she asked.

"No I was…uh…just going to do my business in the bathroom." he said thinking how obvious it was.

"Oh yeah…right we're right next to…a bathroom…and your…here!" she laughed.

I cleared my throat and swayed side to side. She fidgeted with her fingers staring at her feet.

"I'm just ganna go…"

"Yeah you should do that! I mean not that I don't wanna talk to you! It's not like that It's just-" he started but Rouge put her fingers to his lips.

"It's okay Knuckles I know what you mean!" she giggled. Then walked off. Knuckles eyes glued to her butt. 'WOW!' he thinks.

He runs his hand through his hair and then slides into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He splashed water on his face and dried his hands.

As he opens the door he gets a glance of Rouge and Blaze talking in front of the girls bathroom. He wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible. So he closed the door.

"…like Knuckles." He hears Rouge say.

With that said he opens the door a crack just too listen a bit.

"So then, make your move." Blaze said rubbing Rouge's arm to be a supportive friend.

"But…what if he doesn't like me back? He acts like I'm a disease or something. I swear every time that boys sees me he turns blue and stops breathing."

"You make him nervous. Just, try to get on his good side. Don't become so sex-appealing to him."

Rouge looks down at her freshly manicured hands.

"Hear me out." Blaze sang then walked away.

Rouge stood there for a minute. She sighed to herself and grabbed the notepad sitting on the counter and went back to another table. He moaned, rubbed my head and walked out of the bathroom.

"Guys I'm going to get some fresh air." He point to the door and walk off.

"Hey!" a light lovely voice calls from behind Knuckles. He turns and sees Rouge in a wool burgundy pea-coat and a cigarette wrapped up in her oddly pink lips.

"Break?" He ask looking at the cars speed past, He could barely see the license plate.

"Yeah, Rabbot let me out here for a smoke." She holds the deadly object between her pointer and middle fingers. He then glanced at the end. It shined a fading orange as the cigarette turned black at the butt. It was burning away.

"You know those things kill you?" He asked wondering if most smokers knew what awaits them in the future.

"It's a terrible habit." she confesses throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.

Knuckles then creeps out a small grin. "Good girl."

"Who said anything about a good girl?" she walked off leaving that statement to run through Knuckles head.

Talking to her actually felt good. Like talking to one of his guy friends. It was actually pretty easy.

Knuckles waltz back inside and saw that the food was already on the table.

"You butt-heads weren't going to tell me the food got here?"

"Yeah…you see we were…" Shadow started. Pieces of nachos flew from his mouth to the floor.

"But…we got hungry." Sonic finished. He wiped his filthy mouth with the back of his hand, "Oh and we saw you talking to Mrs. Knuckles the echidna outside. What was that about?"

"Cigarettes." he groans automatically sounding lame. He plopped himself onto the seat in the booth next to Sonic.

"WHAT!?" Shadow cried.

"You guys stood their talking about cigarettes?" Sonic repeated. Probably making sure it sounded less ridiculous coming out of his mouth. To be honest, it sounded worst.

"I can't talk to girls." Knuckles whispers slapping himself on the forehead.

"Did she flirt at all?" Sonic asked placing his chili dog back down on its wrapper. They both leaned in close.

"A little, if you call it flirting." Knuckles says, a light shone in his eyes.

"What was it?" Shadow asked. Why did he even care? Odd?!

"I said 'good girl'. Then she said 'who said anything about a good girl' then she left." I look into them pleading that this was good news in the guy book.

"She's a dirty girl…" Sonic mumbled rubbing his bare chin.

"That's beside the point right now." Knuckles snaps.

"Good I guess…for you." Shadow says focusing on his nachos.

"FOR ME?"

"You said it yourself you suck with girls." Sonic said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rouge stood there with the notepad in her grasp looking around at the lost loud boys at the table.

"No. Nothing at all. Just guy talk." Sonic said eyeing Rouge.

"In that case, I'll be over there at the other table. Guy talk makes me itchy. Call me if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow winked at her.

She sashayed over to the other booth. Knuckles looked at her walk and noticed the tattoo she had above her ankle.

"I didn't know she had a tat." he stated aloud.

It was a tiny infinity symbol.

Sonic groans. "Really Knuckles? Out of all of the flawless things on her you notice a tattoo."

"No wonder you have no luck with the other gender." Shadow mumbles under her breath.

"Maybe he's coming out the closet." Sonic said looking over at Shadow like he just solved the unsolvable.

"Or maybe he's finally going through puberty." Shadow said, observing Knuckles.

"Excuse me. Not to be rude but I'm STILL HERE!" Knuckles shouts, tugging at his dreads.


End file.
